I Am A Jewel Shard Seeker
by xrhodesxgirlx
Summary: Kori was one of Kagome's best friends. Now they both are in the feudal era of Japan. Kori is determined to keep Kagome safe on her quest of the jewel shards. Maybe during her quest, she'll find more that a friend...


My name is Kori Fukimora. I am 16 years old and I am in my first year of high school. I have one best friend. She is the only the one that will really put up with my attitude. Her Name is Kagome Higurashi. We are close friends. She also has alot more friends but me are her are also close. I am about 2 years older that Kagome. I look at her as a best friend and a little sister. I try to be a better sister to her, than my sister is to me. I live with me older sister and she is rarely home. My life has always been boring and slow paced... But I never knew that it was about to change.

"I can't be late not again" I said as I sped down the street. I barely made it to school. The tardy bell rang just as you slipped in the door. School went by in the regular bore. After school I met up with Kagome and her little posse. We all went to a local cafe.

"Kagome didn't you see the way Hojo looking at you today" one of Kagome's friends said.

"Well..." Kagome trailed off and a light pink came to her cheeks.

"Kagome, you like him!" another one of her friends screamed. I really didn't want to her about Hojo obvious crush o Kagome. It just wasn't what i like to talk about.

"Well hate to interrupt but I got to go" I said as I stood up.

"Oh well, bye Kori" Kagome say as the other keep questioning her about Hojo.

I walked out for the cafe and stretch. The days just seemed to get more dull as each day went on. What is the point is going home. Sis ain't going to be there, so ain't like I have a time to be home.

"Hey Kori wait up!" I heard a voice yell out. I knew who it was before I turned around. It was Kagome.

"Hey Kagome" I said, giving her a small smile, then we continued walking the the direction of her house.

"So... what new with your sister" Kagome asks

"Oh I don't know, she's never home" I answered simply.

"Oh I'm sorry so do you want to come over Friday night?" Kagome asked me

"Sure, that's sounds cool." I said as we reached The stairs to the shrine of Kagomes house.

"Well I'll see yaw tomorrow and we'll have a blast tomorrow night"

"Cool, see yaw tomorrow!" I said as Kagome starts up her stairs as I continued to walk forward.

I finally got home and just lay around the house. I decided to get your things ready for tomorrow then I fell asleep on my bed and headed into dream land.

I awoke and stumble outta bed, straighten out my uniform. I headed down the stairs to the street then decided to meet Kagome at her house. I didn't catch Kagome. Hmm she probably left early. I got to school with no sign of Kagome. The day past and still no Kagome. Since she asked me come over I decided to go find her after school.

I ran home first and change into some street clothes so I didn't seem like I came straight from school. I also put your hair up. Into a messy bun. I got to Kagome's and jogged up the stairs. Then I saw Kagome's mom, brother and grandfather all coming from a shrine. After they got into the house, I tip-toed into the shrine to see if Kagome was in there. As I shut the door, I kept watch on the door, to see I was discovered. I slowly backed down a set of stairs. The last step was different, it was lower and wasn't balanced. I feel backwards, stumbling i flipped over something and i was falling.

'I'm goin die, I'm goin die, I'm goin die' was the only thought that went thought my mind. My eyes were shut tight as I fell. I still still hadn't hit any water or land yet so I opened my eyes and saw that I was just in a well and then I finally touched ground. I look up to see a light. I jumped up and grabbed the side of the well. As I pulled myself up, I stare at the grassy area that is surrounded by high trees. I knew I was no longer in Kagome's shrine. I pulled myself out and leaned against the side. Sitting here would do me no good. so I decided to go explore, off in some insanely stupid directly, I headed out. As I continued walk, I saw a girl. whom wore the same uniform as me,staring at a tree with a guy with white hair, in a red old fashion kimono pined by an arrow to a tree.

"Kagome?" I questioned out loud. She suddenly turned around, eyes wide.

"Kori!" She said as she ran to gave me a hug.

"Look at him, he has doggy ears." She said, pointing at the guy in the tree

Kagome slowly went to touch them.

"Kori come here they feel so soft" She said.

"No thanks"I said as slowly slipped into the forest behind the tree with the man but still in eye shot of the tree.

"Get away from him you horrible demon" I heard people yell. The voices sounded angry and scared. Who'd be scared of Kagome? And the sound was coming from around the tree

I sprinted to where I saw some men trying to grab Kagome. Being over protective or just overly stupid. I ran and slam your foot into the guy face that was closet to Kagome. All those years of classes paid off.

"You little wrench" The guy said as one came at me from behind and grabbed my arms. Then a guy rush at me from the front. I threw my foot just before the guy got to me, and my foot came in contact with his face. Then I slammed not foot on the guy's toe that was behind me. He let go of me instantly and then I turned and threw my fist in his face. The two men recovered. Now I was surrounded by 6 angry men now with weapons.

"Kori, stop" Kagome said. As the men just as capture me as well. They dragged us to a town that looked like it was from a long time ago. They took us to a shrine with an old woman with a patch over her right eye. She wore a priestess kimono, in white and red.

The village men pulled us in and threw us on the floor of this woman's floor.

"I am Lady Kaede, this village's priestess. Now demons show your true form as she threw some type of salt on you.

"We are not demons!" Kagome yell while you struggled against your restraints.

"Wait," Kaede said," you remind me of my sister Kikyo."

"Well I'm not, I'm Kagome!" she yelled.

"And are your or are you not Lady Mizu?" she asked me.I ways trying not to look at her like she was crazy. This old lady had lost her marbles

"I'm Kori Fukimora." I answered wondering who this Lady Mizu was.

"She's not a demon, She my friend" Kagome chimed in. Kaede came over and cut the rope that restrained us.

"Don't make me regret this" she said.

Kagome and I walked outside and sat outside of the shrine.

"How did you get here Kagome?" I asked her.

"I was in the shrine with Sota and a centipede looking thingy grabbed me and pulled me down the well," she answered, "how did you get here?"

" I came looking for you when you didn't show for school and since you asked me to come over I did. I saw everyone come out of the shrine. And so I was walking backwards down the stairs tripped and fell into the well." I explained. So the well is the key to this place and back home.

"Let's go explore this town shall we" Kagome said.

Kagome and I walked around the village all day. We both concluded that we were in feudal Japan. Maybe paying attention in history paid night came and as we were walking back to the shrine. A loud crash erupted from behind me and Kagome. Soon Kaede appeared at our side.

"What's happening?" I asked as a large cloud of dust and dirt rose from down the village.

" A demon is attacking. Run into the forest and hide, now!" Kaede said. I pulled Kagome towards the forest. then she got with the prgram and we began to sprint into the woods and we came back to that tree with that guy pinned to the tree. A huge centipede looking thing appeared from behind us. I turned and stood in a fighting stance. I didn't know how I was going to fight it but it wasn't going to get Kagome.

"That's the thing that brought me here!" Kagome yelled as it attacked, I tryed to block it's huge body but I got sent flying in the opposite direction than Kagome.

Kagome's scream pierced the air as the demon thing hit her in the stomach. I was just about to attack it, I didn't know how I were going to take that huge thing down but I were hell bent determined to save Kagome. Then it picked something up that looked like a pink jewel and ate it. The thing changed into something that looked even uglier than before. One of it arms flung at me and flung me even farther away from Kagome. While another arm wrapped Kagome against that guy on the tree and was trying to chop her in half. I was up in a flash and running towards the thingy to try and get in off of Kagome. Suddenly a light came from Kagome and the arm was on the ground as well as Kagome. The white haired guy was no longer on the tree but he just killed that thing that was hurting Kagome.

I hauled ass over to Kagome as she picked up a pinkish jewel. A shadow fell over us. I snapped my head up as Kagome slowly looked up. The white haired guy in the red kimono looked down menacingly at us.

"Give me that jewel or I'll kill you both" the white haired guy said.


End file.
